Guilty
by Crimson Cupcake
Summary: Request fic for Pineapple Mist! Prompt: Bubblegum, ripped shirt, bathroom. “Who said I was your friend? I’m just acquainting with you because the Juudaime is! Don’t you dare take advantage of that, Yamamoto Takeshi!” 8059! Oneshot!


**A/N: **YA! Wow, first non-Varia related story ^^ Anyway, this oneshot is dedicated to _Pineapple Mist_-chan! Because she requested it desu! Ano, I definitely won't write up to your standards, and I'm super-sorry for making you wait so long...and this is also super-short. So in the end, I FAIL. But at least I tried right? (I seem to be trying and failing a lot these days).

Ahem, enough ranting.

Prompts: Bubblegum, ripped shirt and bathroom. YES, I KNOW, I FAIL! But...at least I...tried...right? T_T

Warnings: Possible OOCness. I tried to nail them down as firmly as possible, but they kept slipping OTL

Disclaimer: If...If I owned Reborn...I can't even think about it! I don't own Reborn! -runs and hides-

And now, for the s-s-story...

* * *

"Gokudera? Hey, Gokudera! Are you trying to drown yourself?"

Placing his ear gently against the cool wooden door, Yamamoto Takeshi strained to hear a sound that was not the splashing of water. As much as he loved water, loved rain and loved baseball, Gokudera Hayato was more important. Being surprisingly patient paid off, as a reply muffled by a curtain of water was heard.

"No! I'm trying to—" The sound of coughing was heard, and Yamamoto grinned. The Storm Guardian had probably choked on water. "Get this stupid—" Another cough. "— bubblegum out of my hair!"

The grinning only became wider as the rest of the sentence made itself audible. The two of them had been playing baseball (although Gokudera liked to call it _training_), and the Storm Guardian had, supposedly, _slipped_, resulting in a pile of bubblegum wedging itself in his hair.

And immediately started freaking out.

Yamamoto had pointed out that his house was closest. Gokudera, being too stressed to disagree, was invited over and now occupying the shower.

"Gokudera! You've been in there for 2 and a half hours!" Yamamoto called, thoroughly amused. "Isn't it about time to get out?"

"You've been timing?!" Gokudera yelled in indignation.

The Rain Guardian was at a loss on how to reply. He hadn't really been timing, but Gokudera had definitely been in there for a very long time.

"Haha! Well…"

Before he had time to finish a reply, however, the sound of raining water ceased, to be replaced by an unnatural, almost eerie finality. The silence may have gone on for some time had Gokudera not broken it by saying, "Okay, I'm getting out, geez! Baseball idiot…"

Laughing once more, Yamamoto stood back as Gokudera's head emerged, and then the rest of him. The white shirt was much too big for him, it almost went down to his knees, and the pants were too baggy. The ripped and muddy clothes he had discarded lay in a heap in his arms.

"These clothes don't fit at all," he growled discontentedly.

Yamamoto grinned. "Well, they were the smallest I found."

Still grumbling, Gokudera turned away, and Yamamoto noticed something that had been hidden in the shadows before.

"Hey, Gokudera?"

The Storm Guardian ignored him, although that was to be expected.

"Gokudera?"

Still no reply. This was getting ridiculous.

"No free sushi!"

"WHAT!"

The response was instantaneous and Yamamoto grinned as the Smoking Bomb spun around, glaring furiously. It was funny how food could invade one's mind instantly.

"You're joking."

"Come on, just listen to what I have to say," Yamamoto laughed. "It's for your own good."

"Che." Obviously not listening.

"Well…" Yamamoto smiled, and thought of another approach. "You wouldn't like to walk onto the streets with a ripped shirt, would you?"

Stunned silence greeted his words. Yamamoto mentally grinned to himself.

"You…you mean…you ripped…"

"Hahaha, don't freak out, Gokudera," he laughed, darting forward and poking a small hole in the back. "I didn't rip it. It's just a tiny hole. Nobody will notice. Besides, I don't have any smaller shirts, so you'll have to wear this one."

"You…you…you did this on purpose!" Gokudera stuttered, feeling as if the hole wasn't quite as small as Yamamoto made it out to be.

The Rain Guardian laughed teasingly. This was making a mountain out of a…what was the saying again? Oh well. "Aww, come on!" he chuckled easily, pulling the shirt off Gokudera's head and pointed out the hole to him.

Gokudera could feel his face heating up. Meanwhile, Yamamoto seemed totally oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation. "See, Hayato, it's there!"

Silence met his words. Gokudera jaw-dropped. Yamamoto frowned, still holding the shirt.

"Huh? What's wrong, Hayato?"

The other mouthed wordlessly in frustration. "You…H-Hayato…what…"

"Oh!" Yamamoto laughed again. "I just wanted to try calling you by your first name! You know how friends are supposed to call each other by their first names? Besides, Hayato sounds nicer too."

The Storm Guardian fumed, eyes narrowing. "Who said I was your friend? I'm just acquainting with you because the Juudaime is! Don't you dare take advantage of that, Yamamoto Takeshi!" he snarled.

The moment he finished that sentence, Gokudera Hayato realized that that was probably the second worst mistake he could possibly make in his life. Yamamoto's eyes hardened, and he turned away. The words that escaped his lips were so soft that the Storm had to strain to hear it.

"I see."

For perhaps the first time in his life, Gokudera felt the emotion known as guilt. Well, okay, maybe it wasn't the first time. It had happened a few times before. But you get the point.

"Then…" Yamamoto turned around, and Gokudera was surprised to see that he was smiling. "I guess you'll just have to get used to it."

"B-Baseball idiot!"

"Haha! But seriously, Hayato, put the shirt back on."

Gokudera reddened, taking the offered shirt from Yamamoto's hand. But before he could put it on, he felt a hand roughly push him, slamming his shoulder painfully into the wall. Opening his eyes, he found himself inches away from Yamamoto.

"Y-Yamamoto! What are you doing? G-Get off!" he struggled, but the arms that pinned him down refused to budge. Gokudera was halfway to reaching for his dynamite, but then realized that he had discarded them along with his muddy shirt.

The raven-haired teenager was so close that Gokudera could feel the other's warm breath. He shrank back, pinned hands scrabbling uselessly, unable to reach.

"When I said 'get used to it', I wasn't meaning the name," Yamamoto grinned. "What I meant was…"

He leaned forwards and pressed his lips onto Gokudera's. The Storm's eyes widened, and there was an edge of panic in the way he struggled. Wait, maybe that was due to lack of air.

Yamamoto released him, grin wider than ever. "…this," he finished.

"Y-You…" Gokudera growled, somewhat pitifully.

Without warning, Gokudera felt that pair of lips again, crashing down onto his for the second time. His eyes widened more, but this time they softened. It was warm, he almost enjoyed the feeling…Almost.

Gokudera almost felt slightly reluctant when Yamamoto lifted off him, both gasping for air. The taller one grinned.

"Did you like that, Hayato?"

"Hell no!"

Yamamoto merely laughed.

"Shut up, Takeshi."

And for the second time that day, Gokudera Hayato felt guilty.

* * *

**A/N: **H-Hiiiiiiie! I...I tried, at least...I'm sorry, _Mist_-chan! I fail! Did I perhaps use too much humour in here? Sorry, I love writing crack. Please tell me if there was anything I could improve :D

U-Um...well, please review! Because I really need a moral boost xDD

So please? It's as simple as clicking a button!

~C.C.


End file.
